


want to want you

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Disobeying Orders, Explicit Consent, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: “Hey, am I hot?”Johnny slowly turns to look at him, not knowing where this is coming from. Jaehyun is still facing ahead. “I mean, objectively speaking, yes.”“Okay, so, objectively speaking,” Jaehyun looks at him, “would you fuck me?”And they were roommates.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: twenty biteen kink fest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252142
Comments: 41
Kudos: 753





	want to want you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/gifts).

> slot fill for orgasm control/denial and obedience/disobedience  
this got out of hand rather quickly. it's just one long pwp. i am sorry. any mistake you see is my own because when have i ever beta'd anything... i'll eventually catch them, don't worry
> 
> do not repost or translate without permission, you know the deal.
> 
> happy birthday dia!!! thank you for being my friend, and for making my year better with your presence. i hope you enjoy!

There are very little things Johnny likes more than lounging on his couch on a Friday night.

His college self would definitely laugh at that, being the party monster that he used to be. The things is, things change in the short span of a year, and his partying habit was definitely one to change. Jaehyun usually makes fun of him for that, but he can’t help it that work tires him out so much.

“Once you graduate you’ll see,” is what Johnny usually tells Jaehyun, who only waves a dismissive hand at him every time.

This Friday night is no different. Johnny lays on his couch, legs over the armrest, phone in hand as he scrolls through his social media feeds. His work attire (jeans and a t-shirt) has long been discarded for a much more comfortable one (same t-shirt but no jeans), and he is just about ready to get his weekend started.

And so is Jaehyun, it seems, as he paces from his bedroom to their shared bathroom and back.

Johnny cranes his neck over the edge of the couch to take a quick look at his roommate when the bathroom door opens for the fifth time in ten minutes. “You going out?”

Jaehyun stops halfway to his bedroom, instead turns on his heels and makes his way towards the living room. He is cuffing the sleeve of his plaid shirt when he stops right behind the couch, looking down at Johnny.

“Yeah,” he says, simply. Johnny raises a brow at him; the semester is coming to an end, and Johnny can see the books piling up on their dinner table. “Got a date with this person from Tinder.”

Johnny puts his phone down on his stomach. “You know you don’t need that, right?”

“Well,” Jaehyun says between laughs, “it’s harder to say _hey, do you wanna go have a milkshake and fuck?_ To someone you hardly know in person.”

Johnny nods. “Fair. Also, is that _my_ shirt?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun grins. He takes a couple steps back, posing for him. “Do I look good?”

“You look great,” Johnny says with a nod before picking his phone back up. Jaehyun goes back into his room to finish getting ready. It doesn’t take long before he is out again, this time for good, closing the door behind him. Johnny watches as he makes his way to the front door to slip his shoes on. “Don’t get cum on my shirt.”

Jaehyun laughs. “Yes sir.”

He is out a moment later and Johnny sinks deeper into the cushions. The pad on their front door dings as it locks itself and Johnny knows he is in for a long, alone night. He doesn’t really mind; having the apartment to himself is nice from time to time.

“_Use condoms!_”

“Yes, Johnny!”

Hours pass and one would think he hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch if it wasn’t for the empty Chinese takeaway box sitting on the coffee table across him and the sauce stain on his otherwise white shirt. He reaches for the remote to switch channels when the lock pad starts beeping, and he immediately sits up.

He didn’t think Jaehyun would be back home before midnight.

Jaehyun is silent as the door closes behind him, as he takes his shoes off and makes his way to his bedroom. Johnny waits, glancing back over his shoulder when Jaehyun comes back out, still looking the same and still just as silent. He pads all the way back into the living room, plopping down on the spot next to Johnny.

Johnny can see he doesn’t seem so happy.

“So,” Johnny starts cheerfully, acting like he is bad at reading people, “how was the date?”

“It was good,” he replies quietly, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Johnny looks at him, not buying into his words.

“That doesn’t sound like someone who’s coming back from a good date.”

Jaehyun sighs, sinking just a little bit deeper into the couch. “Okay, like, it was nice, she was great and all that. I just…” he pauses. Johnny keeps looking at him, trying to read his expression. “I don’t think I’m that into girls right now?”

“Oh.”

“Again, it wasn’t bad, I just don’t think that’s what I’m into anymore.” He shifts in place. “Maybe it’s not permanent, and maybe I’ll change my mind later on, and I don’t want to put a label on my sexuality because that’s not important to me.” Jaehyun turns to face Johnny, the tips of his ears reddening. “You get me, right?”

“I mean,” Johnny puts the remote down on the coffee table. He didn’t think his night would go like this. “I haven’t slept with a girl since sophomore year? And I haven’t wanted to since.”

Jaehyun’s eyes brighten. “It’s different, right? With guys.”

“You can say that,” he says with a nod. “I can’t tell what it is other than, like, the obvious physical difference, but it is certainly different.”

It is silent after that, and Johnny turns back to watch whatever is playing on the tv. He can’t really pay attention, Jaehyun’s ankles constantly knocking on the wooden table as he fidgets in his seat. Johnny can almost hear the engines in Jaehyun’s head turning, but if Jaehyun doesn’t want to say anything else then he won’t pry.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says after a long while of silence, crossing his legs as he pulls them up on the couch. Johnny hums in acknowledgement, back to scrolling through social media. “Am I hot?”

Johnny slowly turns to look at him, not knowing where this is coming from. Jaehyun is still facing ahead. “I mean, objectively speaking, yes.”

“Okay, so, objectively speaking,” Jaehyun looks at him, “would you fuck me?”

Johnny chokes on himself in surprise. Jaehyun looks expectant, eyes bright and… hopeful? “Uh… I– can’t say I wouldn’t–”

“Will you?”

It feels like his brain will catch on fire. “What?”

“Fuck me. Will you fuck me?”

Johnny drops his phone. He stares at Jaehyun, jaw slack, fingers twitching where they now rest on his lap. This can’t possibly be happening, can it? They have been roommates since Jaehyun’s junior year and, frankly, Johnny would be lying if he said he had never woken up with a boner from a weird dream with said roommate.

He never acted on what his subconscious was trying to tell him, though. The thought that Jaehyun might be able to read minds scares him a bit right now.

Jaehyun raises a brow, licks his lips. A nervous habit, Johnny knows by now. “Should I take your silence as a no?”

“Uh,” his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, his mind running miles a minute. “No. I mean, you shouldn’t take it as a no, I–” Johnny turns in his seat to fully face Jaehyun. The tips of Jaehyun’s ears are bright red, his cheeks lightly dusted pink. “Are you sure about that?”

Jaehyun nods, once. “You think I’d say something like that if I wasn’t certain? Sometimes I hear you moan in your room,” it’s Johnny’s turn to go beet red, feeling hot around the collar, “and I wonder how it’d feel like to be the one to pull these noises out of you.”

Jaehyun scoots closer and Johnny doesn’t flinch away. Johnny can only hope his shirt is long enough to conceal his growing boner. He doesn’t know what’s gotten Jaehyun so bold, but he surely isn’t going to complain.

“Are we on the same page?”

“Yes,” Johnny hates how quickly he answers. “I didn’t– I didn’t think it’d be mutual.”

Jaehyun laughs, throwing his head back. Johnny loves the column of his neck, wonders how it would feel under his lips. “Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard it’s been to have literally everyone in my year ask me if I’m fucking the ‘hot marketing student’ and having to say _no?_”

“We can change that.”

Jaehyun gets on his feet and walks off, and Johnny nearly trips on himself as he does the same and follows him further into the apartment. Jaehyun goes for Johnny’s room instead of his own, leaving the door ajar and the lights off as he does. Johnny walks into the room just as Jaehyun turns his bedside lamp on, bathing the room in a dim, yellow light.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asks, toying with the hem of his plaid shirt.

Johnny crosses the room in long strides, stopping right in front of Jaehyun. Though Johnny can’t see his features clearly, Jaehyun looks beautiful bathed in yellow light. Johnny brings his hands up to Jaehyun’s face, cupping it and thumbing his cheeks softly, making Jaehyun smile.

Johnny smiles, too, before tilting Jaehyun’s head up and pressing his lips against Jaehyun’s. there is nothing soft about the way Jaehyun immediately runs his tongue across his bottom lip, or the way Johnny opens up to him, sliding their tongues together.

There is no way his brain could ever come up with something as good as this, the way Jaehyun quite literally melts into him, fingers closing around his wrists and deepening the kiss. There is no way his brain could ever come up with how beautiful Jaehyun sounds when he mewls, when they part just slightly and he _pants._

Johnny drops his hands from Jaehyun’s face to his shoulders, slipping his fingers under the plaid shirt, slowly sliding it off. The fabric goes down smoothly, pooling around Jaehyun’s ankles and over his rug. He looks back up at Jaehyun, into his eyes and Jaehyun gives him an easy smile.

“Is this okay?” Johnny asks as he slips his hands under Jaehyun’s tee, the pads of his fingers raising goosebumps on their wake as he runs them up and down Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun nods, raising his arms when Johnny holds onto the fabric and pulls it up.

Johnny has seen Jaehyun shirtless so many times, _so many times_ but never like this; never under low light, save for the one time they ran out of power in the middle of summer two years prior. Jaehyun was never panting during those times, too, nor were his lips bitten red and shiny with spit.

He can see where a purpling hickey blooms right under Jaehyun’s collarbone. Johnny traces his finger over it, a reminder of how his night was before they got here. Jaehyun reaches for his hand, closing his own tightly around Johnny’s, telling him to stop. Johnny looks up at his eyes again only to be met with a hazy look.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jaehyun murmurs, lowering Johnny’s hand from his collarbone to the button of his jeans, pressing his fingers hard over the hem in hopes Johnny will get the message.

Jaehyun’s eyes flutter shut when Johnny starts working his finger on the button and zipper, undoing them rather easily. He tugs the pants down by the beltloops, using his foot to get it all the way down to Jaehyun’s ankles. Jaehyun steps out of it as quickly as he can, his own fingers grabbing Johnny’s shirt by the hem to pull it over Johnny’s head.

“Do you have any idea,” Jaehyun places both his hands on Johnny’s now bare chest, “how hard it is for me to act like I’m fine when you’re walking around in your underwear?”

Johnny smiles, lopsided. “Probably just as hard as it is for me to watch you walk around in your towel.”

“Why did we take so long?”

“Does it matter?” Johnny asks, snaking his arms around Jaehyun’s middle, hands flat on his lower back, pulling him close. He can feel Jaehyun’s breath on his skin, hot and almost labored. “We’re here now.”

Jaehyun pushes Johnny until his calves hit the bed, and then pushes him down on the mattress and into a sitting position. Johnny only has to look up at him for a few seconds before he is sinking to his knees, hands on the hem of his boxers to slide them down his legs, then at his knees to spread his legs apart.

Johnny doesn’t feel shy with the way Jaehyun stares at his cock, red and heavy, hanging between his legs. Jaehyun licks his lips, runs his hands from Johnny’s knees up his thighs, stopping close to his crotch. Jaehyun looks up, licking his lips yet again.

“Can I?” he asks. Johnny feels like his room is closing in on him. He nods, a muttered _yeah_ under his breath and Jaehyun allows his hands to go further up, circling around the base of his cock.

Johnny groans at the touch, at how warm Jaehyun’s fingers are on his skin, at how messed up Jaehyun already looks without them barely getting started. Johnny doesn’t know what to do with his own hands; he rests them on top of his thighs, nails digging into his skin and leaving crescent indents when Jaehyun flicks his wrists just once.

A moan rumbles in his chest as Jaehyun spits on the head of his cock, spreading it with his palm and slicking the length as much as he can. Johnny can see something akin to hunger in Jaehyun’s eyes as he slicks him up, as he licks his lips yet again and dips down to press a kiss to the tip of his dick.

“Fuck,” Johnny mutters, trying not to be loud and belatedly realizing the single reason he had to keep it down is kneeling in front of him right now. The realization makes him moan, loud– either that, or Jaehyun’s lips closing around his cock, tongue swirling around the head and coating him with spit.

Jaehyun hums around him, going down as much as he can, until his tongue is flat on the underside of his cock and the head hits the back of his throat. Johnny curses, right hand coming to the back of Jaehyun’s neck to hold him in place until he chokes. Johnny pulls him back up, eyes hazing as he watches spit collect at the corners of Jaehyun’s mouth, jaw slack and tongue running over his bottom lip.

“You’re so big,” Jaehyun comments, a sick smile on his lips, and it’s not like Johnny doesn’t _know_ that, but it still feels good to hear that coming from Jaehyun’s mouth.

Johnny guides him back down and Jaehyun goes with no hesitance, running the tip of his tongue on the underside until he reaches his limit again. Johnny keeps his hand on the back of his neck but doesn’t force him, instead lets Jaehyun do as he pleases.

The way Jaehyun lets his jaw go slack as he bobs his head, saliva dribbling down his chin and Johnny’s cock is nothing short of sloppy, his hands jerking where his mouth can’t reach. Johnny plays with the hairs on the back of his neck, moaning every time his cockhead hits the back of Jaehyun's throat.

Jaehyun unwraps a hand from around Johnny's cock and places it over the one Johnny has on his neck. He guides Johnny's hand to his hair, closes his fingers around the locks and Johnny _keens _when Jaehyun pulls off to look up at him. Jaehyun looks absolutely dirty as he looks into his eyes, hand jerking him off and tongue licking at his slit.

Johnny holds on tight on his hair, hips twitching when Jaehyun presses a kiss to the base of his cock. Jaehyun flattens his tongue, slowly runs it up the length and Johnny blacks out for a second, thighs shaking as Jaehyun flicks his tongue right under the head.

Jaehyun spits again, getting him wetter, slowly dragging his tongue down his dick and then up again, alternating with short and quick flicks of his tongue and Johnny has to muster up all the power in him not to hold his head in place and fuck into his mouth until he gags. Jaehyun looks up at him again and Johnny chokes with the way his cheeks blush, chin shiny with spit, as well as the corners of his mouth.

Jaehyun closes his hands around him a little tighter, strokes him a little faster as he moves his head further down, until his lips brush against his balls and Johnny chokes on a moan. Jaehyun takes his time, licks over them in such dragged out manner that has Johnny's vision spotting white. It makes him shiver, the way Jaehyun swirls his tongue around him before taking him into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Johnny curses as he slides forward, legs spreading further open to accommodate Jaehyun better between them. It is maddening to watch Jaehyun settle between his legs like this, like this is where he was meant to be all along.

Jaehyun moans around him when Johnny tightens his grip on his hair, swirls his tongue around Johnny's ball to draw a moan out of him as well. It feels like a fever dream; the contrast with which Jaehyun works his mouth on his balls and his hands on his dick. Where his tongue works fast, his hands drag up and down his cock ever so slowly, making Johnny moan and his thighs shake and his grip on Jaehyun’s hair tighten so much he is afraid he will rip it out.

Johnny wonders how many times Jaehyun has done this before.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun groans, letting his balls slip from his mouth, a string of saliva hanging from his lips. His eyes are glazed, hands still stroking him lazily, the blush on his cheeks spreading down to his chest.

“I didn’t say anything,” Johnny mumbles, mewling when Jaehyun bites lightly on his inner thigh.

“Your thoughts are loud,” he noses along his thigh, stopping right over his crotch, his breath hot at the base of his dick as he pants. “I’m here now.”

Jaehyun slowly licks from the base to the head, looking up at him and _smiling _as he does so. Johnny's dick twitches against Jaehyun’s lips with the way Jaehyun seems to be enjoying this so much; Johnny wants to ask, but his words get lost in his brain when Jaehyun circles his tongue around his cockhead, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock to hold him steady.

The eye contact is too much and Johnny allows his eyes to slip shut, head tilting back when his lips close around him yet again. The swirling of his tongue doesn’t stop until he is physically unable to keep going, until it flattens on the underside and Jaehyun hollows his cheeks.

The bobbing of Jaehyun's head is messy and sloppy, spit coating Johnny’s dick and Jaehyun’s fingers and chin. Jaehyun moans, the vibrations of his throat right at the tip of his dick making his balls tighten with the familiar buildup of an orgasm.

“Oh– _fuck–_” Johnny thrusts into Jaehyun’s mouth, words slurred with pleasure as he curses. Jaehyun moans when Johnny’s dick slides down his throat, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and wetting his lashes when he gags around him.

Johnny pulls him up so he can breathe but Jaehyun takes none of it, gets his mouth back on Johnny’s cock and Johnny can do little to stop his hips from bucking up. Jaehyun lets his jaw go slack, gets his hands off Johnny’s dick and instead places them on top of Johnny’s thighs. He caresses his skin once, twice, looks up at Johnny with borderline _begging _eyes.

Johnny groans, adjusting his hold on Jaehyun before thrusting into his mouth, slow. Jaehyun's whine is muffled by Johnny’s cock, and Johnny doesn’t miss the way his nails scrape against his thighs.

“My god,” he is breathless when he holds Jaehyun’s head in place, as he thrusts into his mouth and Jaehyun just lets him do as he pleases. He is breathless when his cock hits the back of Jaehyun’s throat, when Jaehyun gags around him and spit comes out of his mouth, dribbling down Johnny’s cock.

“You take cock so well,” he comments and Jaehyun moans around him, making his vision spot white. He wonders if Jaehyun would let him come down his throat. “It’s like you were born for this. Did you know, Jaehyun?” he watches Jaehyun struggle to keep eye contact as Johnny fucks into his mouth, and Johnny gives him a sick smile. “Your mouth is perfect for sucking dick.”

Johnny figures, as Jaehyun moans around him, there is nothing quite like the feeling of his cock sliding down Jaehyun’s throat as Jaehyun relaxes for him. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, the wet noise of him fucking Jaehyun’s mouth making him dizzy, the tingling on his toes and the coiling in his guts letting him know he will come soon.

Jaehyun slides his hands from Johnny’s thighs to the mattress, slips his fingers under Johnny’s ass and digs his nails into his flesh. Johnny moans at the sting, at the slick slide of his cock and Jaehyun’s moaning as well.

He pulls Jaehyun back when Jaehyun slips a finger between his cheeks, the smooth pad of his finger pressing against his rim. Jaehyun gasps for air, eyes brimming with tears as he coughs, dry finger still pressing at Johnny’s entrance. Johnny moans, body collapsing on the mattress, back arching in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun’s body falls forward. He mouths at Johnny's inner thigh, still gasping for air. “Fuck, Johnny, would you let me?”

Johnny moans again, dragged out, when Jaehyun presses the dry finger in. “What?”

He licks at his skin, gives him a love bite. Pulling his finger out, he breathes, “Would you let me fuck you?”

Johnny closes his legs on Jaehyun, hand going to his dick, fingers closing in a tight ring at the base to stave off his orgasm. “Yeah,” he whines. “Anytime you want.”

Jaehyun climbs into bed, straddling Johnny as he does so. When Johnny opens his eyes again, Jaehyun’s face is inches away from his, bangs sticking to his forehead, sweaty. Johnny brings him down to a kiss, licking into his mouth and drawing the prettiest mewls out of him.

“Good,” Jaehyun murmurs, “good to know. Today, though, I really want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Johnny lets go of his cock to run his finger over the waistband of Jaehyun’s boxers, loving the way Jaehyun shivers at the mere touch.

Jaehyun keens. “I swear if you so much as lay a finger on me I’m gonna cum.”

Johnny slips his hand into his underwear. He can feel the wet fabric where Jaehyun leaked precum brush against the back of his hand, his fingertips ghosting along his shaft. Johnny licks the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth, places a tender kiss. “Now that won’t do.” Jaehyun whines when he thumbs at the slit. “I want you to cum on my dick.”

“Johnny.”

“You think you can do that?”

“I will literally die.”

Johnny chuckles. “Thought so. Come on, get on your back.”

Johnny sits up and pushes Jaehyun off him, manhandles him around until his head rests on top of his pillows, legs splayed out for Johnny. Johnny gets off bed and on his feet, crosses the room for a brief second to get lube and condoms from one of his dresser’s drawers. When he walks back, Jaehyun has already taken his underwear off, dick hard in his hand as he lazily jerks himself off.

“Stop,” Johnny’s tone isn’t harsh but Jaehyun still does so. “I told you I want you to cum on my dick.”

Jaehyun moves his hand up, thumbs at the slit. His eyes slit shut as his back arches off the bed, just slightly. “You can’t possibly be serious.”

Johnny climbs back into bed. “I am, though,” he places the lube and condom next to Jaehyun’s hip before holding his wrist steady. “Come on.”

It is absolutely ridiculous how hard he gets seeing Jaehyun like this– naked, hard and leaking, full body blush and panting. His dick aches as it pulses, oozes precum that he can feel bead at his cockhead. He settles between Jaehyun’s legs, upper body pressed against Jaehyun’s chest.

He can feel the rapid but steady beating of Jaehyun’s heart against his chest. Johnny bends down and presses his lips right under Jaehyun’s jaw, tongue licking at the slightly salty skin. Jaehyun groans, spreads his legs wider and Johnny sinks into him, Jaehyun’s hard cock pressed against his hip.

“Tell me how you want it,” Johnny murmurs against Jaehyun’s skin, and Jaehyun’s groan turns into a low moan.

“Like this,” Jaehyun breathes. “I wanna look at you. Is that okay?”

Johnny’s hips twitch, the tip of his cock brushing against Jaehyun’s ass and Jaehyun almost sounds like he is about to cry with the way he whines. Johnny sucks a fresh hickey under his jaw, right where he has his lips pressed and Jaehyun cranes his neck to give him better access.

“More than okay,” Johnny reassures him, licking over the purpling mark before moving down to his neck.

He doesn’t mark Jaehyun again, but he makes sure to kiss and lick at every expanse of skin he can get his mouth on. He moves from his neck to his collarbones and back up to Jaehyun’s face, kissing him full on the lips, all tongue and teeth before moving down again.

Johnny finds out rather soon into play that Jaehyun’s nipples are extremely sensitive. It only takes a swipe of Johnny’s tongue on the rosy bud for Jaehyun to shiver, hands flying to Johnny’s shoulders and nails digging into his skin. A flick of his finger has Jaehyun’s knees buckling and his entire body arching away from the touch, jaw hanging slack in a silent moan.

Johnny kisses Jaehyun’s sternum and keeps going down, smiling against Jaehyun’s stomach when Jaehyun giggles at the contact. He kisses over his navel, dips his tongue into it, smiling again when the giggling comes back.

Johnny moves back up, only this time he doesn’t kiss Jaehyun again, instead balances himself on one elbow and reaches for the lube. He uncaps the bottle, feeling Jaehyun restless under him. Johnny takes his sweet time squirting cool gel on his fingers, if only to mess with Jaehyun even further, get him even harder and even more restless.

Johnny rubs the pad of his middle finger against Jaehyun’s rim, drawing a noise that is something between a moan and a choke from him, Jaehyun instinctively bringing his legs up to his chest. He doesn’t tease for long, and when he pushes the tip in Jaehyun lets out the most beautiful, breathy moan. Jaehyun is beautiful; that much Johnny is certain of.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun curses and Johnny kisses him again. It’s not an attempt to shut him up, but instead one to try and make it feel better for Jaehyun. Johnny knows it can be difficult to get past the initial discomfort, and he wants to make this as good for the both of them as possible.

“Relax,” Johnny says against Jaehyun’s lips, a gentle reminder as he tries to work his finger in. He doesn’t push past the first knuckle; with the pad of his finger pressed against Jaehyun’s muscle, he moves his finger in a tickling motion, caressing his wall for a while until he starts to fell Jaehyun relax. He takes a deep breath, and Jaehyun takes one of his own with him.

It takes them a while, but Jaehyun’s muscles relax around his finger and the digit slides in with ease. He goes up to the second knuckle, massaging Jaehyun in different directions, drawing the prettiest, small, breathy moans from him. Jaehyun’s hands go up to Johnny’s nape, his fingers lacing together and bringing Johnny impossibly closer.

Johnny’s nose presses against Jaehyun’s cheek, Jaehyun’s lips mouthing every bit of skin they touch, whines spilled right against Johnny’s ear. Johnny slides his finger out, just slightly, pushing it back in, opening him up. Jaehyun takes him with ease, body settling under him.

Johnny slides his finger up to the last knuckle, enjoying the way Jaehyun starts to writhe under him, rim caught at the base. He makes the tickling motion again, Jaehyun’s hole fluttering as he slides his finger out, then in.

When he slides back down, he pulls the digit completely out and Jaehyun whines, loud. Johnny almost chuckles, mildly entertained by the way Jaehyun closes his legs around his torso and digs his heels on his back. The sound still sends a shiver down Johnny’s spine and, lips now pressed to Jaehyun’s shoulder, Johnny reaches for the lube and coats a second finger with a fresh layer of lube.

“Are you always like this?” Johnny asks, kissing up Jaehyun’s neck, stopping right under his jaw. He presses the tips of both fingers against his rim, enjoying the way the muscles give way so easily. “Eager to be fucked?”

Jaehyun hums, nails scraping over Johnny’s neck. “Not always,” he pauses, trying to steady his breathing. “Only when I know I’m about to get good dick.”

Johnny laughs, pressing the tip of his middle finger in first, shortly followed by his forefinger. “I’m flattered that you think that.”

“Please,” Jaehyun chokes his moan around a laugh, “I’ve heard you fucking before.” Johnny stills his hand, peeling himself off Jaehyun just enough to look into his eyes. Jaehyun’s face borders comical when he rolls his eyes, slipping his fingers into Johnny’s hair. “It’s not like we have very thick walls, John.”

Johnny tries not to let himself feel embarrassed, nor the images of Jaehyun possibly jerking off to him flood his thoughts. He focuses on sliding his fingers up to the second knuckle, curling them, rubbing the pads against Jaehyun’s walls. Jaehyun hums again, a pleasure sound this time, and Johnny’s dick pulses where it presses against his mattress.

“You ever think about me?” Jaehyun asks, likely trying to distract himself, almost sounding like he’s crying. One look at his face, though, lets Johnny know he is nowhere close to tears. Jaehyun’s brows furrow, his nails digging lightly into Johnny’s scalp. “You ever think about me when you’re touching yourself?” a pause. He licks his lips, and Johnny slides his fingers further in, making Jaehyun moan. “When you’re with someone else?”

His fingers slide up to the base with ease, and Johnny starts to get impatient himself. He scissors them, stretches Jaehyun further, opens him up as much as he can. Johnny hums, considering if he should answer Jaehyun or not.

“Yeah,” he decides at last, lips back to Jaehyun’s jaw, tongue licking over slightly salty skin. “You turn me on a lot.”

“Why didn’t you–” Johnny goes straight for his prostate and Jaehyun trembles, a whine rolling off his tongue, cock oozing precum on his skin. “–do anything?”

Johnny slowly pulls his fingers back, not enough to have Jaehyun whining again– just enough to get his muscles to stretch even further. He considers the question for a second, despite already knowing the answer. He knows Jaehyun also knows the answer to that– likely the same he also didn’t do anything until now.

“We are roommates,” Johnny tells him still, pleasure zipping down his spine as he feels Jaehyun relax around his fingers. He scissors him again, slowly but surely, watching Jaehyun unravel under him. “I didn’t want to fuck things up.”

Jaehyun grans, hands falling from Johnny’s hair to grip at the pillow under his head. “Do you think this is a mistake?”

Johnny pauses, looks at him again, and this time he sees clarity in Jaehyun’s eyes. “Do you?”

“No,” Jaehyun says with a shake of his head.

Johnny smiles. “Me neither.”

He presses all the way back in again, until his fingertips press against Jaehyun’s prostate, and this time he is unrelenting with the way he rubs against it. Johnny presses his thumb on Jaehyun’s perineum, massages it at the same pace he flicks his fingers against Jaehyun’s prostate, stimulating him from inside out.

The way Jaehyun’s back arches off the bed, head thrown back and neck bared to him. Johnny kisses his neck again, sucks yet another fresh hickey on Jaehyun’s pale skin and Jaehyun moans, broken, body shuddering when Johnny presses harder against his pleasure points.

“Beautiful,” Johnny whispers against Jaehyun’s neck and Jaehyun groans, his thighs shaking where they are wrapped around Johnny middle, caging him in. Jaehyun’s breathing becomes ragged, fingers clutching the pillow as he visibly tries to have some sort of control over how his body reacts.

It clearly doesn’t work.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun keens, dropping his legs from Johnny’s body onto the bed, spreading them as far as they will go. “Oh my god, Johnny.”

Johnny pulls out again, and when he presses three fingers in, Jaehyun’s muscles show no resistance, stretched comfortably around his fingers. Jaehyun moans again and again, unable to stop himself the longer and better Johnny fills him up.

Johnny doesn’t think he is quite ready to see how Jaehyun will be once he’s got his cock in his ass.

The slide is easy, and Johnny knows Jaehyun is ready, but he still presses his fingers in deep, again against his prostate, thumb still hard against his perineum. Jaehyun reaches for his cock, fingers tight around the base, moan trapped in his throat.

“Johnny,” he breathes, a little desperate. He flicks his wrist, fists himself once, twice. Johnny can see him crumble. “Johnny, I’m gonna come.”

Johnny pulls his fingers out and wipes them clean on Jaehyun’s hip. Johnny presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s throat, chuckling with the way it vibrates when the other whines.

“I told you, no,” Johnny says, hoping he doesn’t sound mean. Jaehyun grunts, mumbles something Johnny can’t quite make out. He pushes himself off Jaehyun, just enough so he can reach for the condom and roll it on.

“You’re mean,” Jaehyun says, pout visible on his lips, hand still fisting himself.

Johnny cocks a brow. “We’re about to fuck and you’re telling me I’m mean?” Jaehyun nods. “I can be mean if you want.”

“No,” Jaehyun reaches for him, pulling him down into a kiss. “Like this is nice.”

Jaehyun’s tongue in his mouth is nice, but so is his hand on his dick as he coats himself with a generous amount of lube. Johnny groans into Jaehyun’s mouth as he fucks into his fist, momentarily carried away with how fucking _good_ it feels. Jaehyun drags his teeth over Johnny’s bottom lip and Johnny’s hips stutter as he gasps.

“Don’t get too carried away,” Jaehyun murmurs, licking the corner of Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny laughs, again, adjusting himself between Jaehyun’s legs. “Okay. You sure you want this?”

“Johnny, I swear to _god_ if you don’t fuck me–”

Johnny can see the moment air gets punched out of Jaehyun’s lungs; it is about the same as when he presses his cockhead to his rim, pressure enough to breach him open, the slide ease. To watch Jaehyun hold his legs open for him is something else and Johnny doesn’t think he will ever be able to forget it– that, and the way Jaehyun sucks him in, rim catching right under the head.

He takes a moment to breathe himself, core trembling as he feels Jaehyun’s head around him. Jaehyun is tight, dizzyingly so, his hole clenching around him as he tries to adjust to the intrusion. Johnny finds he can’t breathe either.

Johnny thinks to say something, try to ease it up with banter but the words get lost in his brain, or his throat, he doesn’t really know. Jaehyun almost sounds like he is crying, unsteady breathing making him hiccup around his moans, eyes tightly shut and brows drawn together.

Johnny brings a hand up to Jaehyun’s face, drags his thumb over the creases in his forehead and set deep between his eyes, bending down to press a kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun starts to relax the moment Johnny licks into his mouth and drags his tongue over his.

“Breathe,” Johnny reminds him, gentle, though Jaehyun is breathing. It works, the rise and fall of Jaehyun’s chest evening out as he takes deep breathes.

Jaehyun’s muscles relax around Johnny, making the slide ease, and Johnny doesn’t stop until he is buried to the hilt. Johnny pants, Jaehyun’s heat tight around him, leaving him winded. Jaehyun clenches around him, trying to adjust, and Johnny whines at the feeling; it is too much and yet not enough.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groans, eyes still tightly shut. “Fuck, Johnny, what the fuck.”

Johnny hums. “You’re so tight.”

“You’re so fucking _thick_.”

Johnny laughs. “You just had my dick in your mouth, did you not notice?”

“I mean,” Jaehyun finally opens his eyes, breathing hard through his nose. “I can unhinge my jaw anytime but _fucking hell_.”

Johnny pulls out halfway, watching as Jaehyun’s eyes snap open, pupils shaking as he struggles to hold back a moan. He slides back in, just as slowly as he pulled out and Jaehyun’s mouth falls open, chest trembling at the feeling.

Everything is slow at first, the way Johnny works his hips, his fingers dancing around Jaehyun’s throat and over his adam’s apple, the way he bends down and presses a kiss to the corner of Jaehyun’s lips and Jaehyun _keens_. There is blood rushing in his ears and the world feels like it’s moving in slow motion.

Johnny can feel his cock pulse and his guts tighten with every slow thrust of his hips, can feel the buzz under his skin every time Jaehyun tightens around him, making him gasp. The frown marring Jaehyun’s expression slowly turns into a smile, tugging at the corners of his mouth as Jaehyun reaches up and places a hand on his nape yet again, holding his close.

Johnny likes the way Jaehyun’s fingers play with his hair.

It’s intimate in a way Johnny doesn’t want to think about. Maybe it’s the way Jaehyun breathes into his mouth, or the way Johnny cradles his face, or the way Johnny’s name rolls off Jaehyun’s tongue in the breathiest, whiniest way possible when Johnny thrusts up just a little bit harder. It’s intimate in a way he doesn’t want to think about, so he doesn’t.

Instead, he thinks about the way Jaehyun fits around him like a fucking glove, how good it feels to the fucking into him like this, making Jaehyun hiccup moan after moan, eyes glazed as he stares up at Johnny. Johnny can see him struggle to focus, spit-slick lips mouthing curse words Johnny doesn’t even try making out.

He doesn’t pick up his pace just yet, chooses to fuck Jaehyun with slow, hard thrusts, hipbones hitting hard against Jaehyun’s ass, making Jaehyun yelp with every thrust. Jaehyun reaches down to his dick with a free hand, palm rubbing over the head, smearing precum over the skin to make the glide of his hand easier. Johnny holds Jaehyun by the wrist, though it does little to stop him from jerking himself off.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny breathes.

“Fuck you.”

The noises they make are obscene, from the moans that can probably be heard from three floors above and two under, to the slick sound of Johnny’s dick sliding against Jaehyun’s walls and his hipbones slapping against Jaehyun’s ass. Jaehyun’s back arches off bed with a particularly hard thrust, moan dying in his throat, nails digging into Johnny’s nape and eyes completely fogging out.

“Like that?” Johnny’s voice is hoarse, rough around the edges. Jaehyun nods, pressing Johnny closer to his body, picking up the speed of his hand. Johnny tightens his hand around his wrist, just a little. “Don’t come yet.”

Jaehyun doesn’t seem to be listening, too blissed out as he closes his eyes and licks his lips. So Johnny lets go of his wrist and places both hand on his pillow, caging Jaehyun’s head. He grips the material tightly and, placing a kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead, picks up his pace.

His hips snap fast and messy, erratic at best but he is past the point of caring. He can feel the coiling in his groin tighten, can feel the familiar numbing of his fingertips and toes, and he knows he won’t be lasting much longer. Jaehyun is too far gone, words jumbled into moans, body reacting to every contact of Johnny’s body on his.

“You’re beautiful,” Johnny groans without thinking, head hanging low between his shoulders. He can feel sweat on his hairline, his hair sticking to his forehead almost uncomfortably.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun fucking _blushes_, like he doesn’t have Johnny balls deep in his ass fucking daylight out of him. Johnny can see Jaehyun struggle to get his words out with every snap of his hips. Johnny decides this is one of his favorite Jaehyun versions. “You are, too. Really fucking hot.”

Johnny snorts a laugh at Jaehyun’s word choice, though he doesn’t really mind it. He feels elated that Jaehyun finds him hot just like _he_ finds Jaehyun hot. It really is a dizzying thought. He knows Jaehyun must be close by the way he clenches around him, the way his nails scrape on his nape and his moaning goes mute.

Johnny sees it coming, he really does, but it still catches him off guard when Jaehyun’s body goes still for a moment and he clenches _hard_ around his dick. Johnny gasps and Jaehyun’s moans are broken as he spills thick cum into his hand.

“Fucking hell,” Johnny’s words are between a wheeze and a moan, heart thrumming in his chest and skin buzzing with pleasure. He doesn’t still his hips, doesn’t give Jaehyun time or room to breathe, instead keeps fucking into him until his voice comes back to him and he moans, dick spurting the lasts of his release.

Johnny can feel it too, the building ready to burst, the coiling to tight he knows it’s ready to snap. When he comes, his orgasm hits him like a truck, makes him black out for a hot second, arms weak to support his bodyweight. He can feel his dick throb as he spills into the condom, Jaehyun still clenching around him, probably from overstimulation.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun whines, pushing weakly at his chest with his clean hand, and Johnny finally brings himself to a stop. He is panting, winded, body a furnace as he comes down from his high.

Johnny reaches down for Jaehyun’s cum-covered hand, brings it up to their faces and Jaehyun stares at him, part in bliss and part in terror. Johnny stares back at him, smile in his lips and mischief in his eyes, darts his tongue out and starts licking his fingers clean. Jaehyun tries to pull his hand back but Johnny doesn’t have it, rolls his tongue around each of Jaehyun’s fingers until they are as clean as they can be.

“Gross,” Jaehyun’s nose scrunches when he speaks, and Johnny can’t help but laugh at it.

“I’m sorry to shatter your perfect boy fantasy.”

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun licks his lips. “I love it.”

Johnny pulls out, rolls off the condom and ties it off, throwing it in the general direction of his trashcan. He lies next to Jaehyun, who’s still heavy breathing, not fully recovered from his orgasm. “I told you not to come.”

It’s Jaehyun’s turn to laugh. He rolls on his side, resting his cheek on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny can feel the heat of his skin. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“You’re a menace.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun’s tone is almost daring. “So are you.”

The last thing Johnny remembers is laughing, and then darkness. When he wakes up, the room is in complete darkness and, where Jaehyun’s body was supposed to be, the bed is cold next to him. Johnny frowns, still groggy, trying to rub sleep off his eyes as he gets off bed.

The apartment, similarly to his room, is engulfed in darkness, save from the light coming off the tv. Johnny can see the top of Jaehyun’s head where he sits on the couch, though he can’t really tell if the boy has fallen asleep or not from where he stands.

“Hey,” he whispers as he approaches the couch, light on his step in case Jaehyun is, in fact, asleep.

Jaehyun turns to look at him, and Johnny is glad he is still awake. “You’re up?”

“Yeah,” Johnny tries to offer a smile. “Why did you leave?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun looks uncertain. “You… never really let people stay over? So I figured I shouldn’t either.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Johnny scoffs. He gets closer to the couch, reaches a hand out. “Let’s go back.”

Johnny can see Jaehyun bite the insides of his cheeks, pondering. Johnny waits, patient, expression soft around the edges. “Are you sure that’s okay? I don’t want things to be awkward.”

“Jaehyun,” Johnny’s voice is firm. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” Jaehyun answers too quickly, taken aback.

“Hey, guess, what?” Johnny smiles. “Neither do I. Now, if you’ll take my goddamn hand. Let’s go back to my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love johnjae and i missed writing them. i am sorry for the length of this... kudos and comments are v much appreciated!  
[twitter](twitter.com/10softbot)  
[curiouscat](curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
